Corvettes and Cliques
by ImpossibleSociety
Summary: The popular girls at Annabeth's school never listened when she told them she already had a boyfriend. Basically fluff. Takes place after BoO. Oneshot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians doesn't belong to me, we all know the drill**

* * *

><p><strong>Takes place after BoO<strong>

None of them would shut up about it.  
>"You two would be <em>soo<em> cute together!"  
>"Just one date, I PROMISE."<br>"How many people have even asked you out anyway? It's not like you're really in a position to say no anyway." The witch snickered.  
>Was this really what all mortal girls did in their free time? Annabeth was ecstatic being in school, but dealing with some of the people that came along with it almost made her hope for dish duty back at camp. Some of the people she had met had been great; being normal for once was like a breath of fresh air. Alyssa, on the other hand, and her horde of plastic wenches, were a different story.<br>Most of the time she kept her head down, so Annabeth wasn't really sure why they wouldn't leave her alone. Maybe it was the excitement of being the new girl. Piper had told her all about it, in both her mortal life and her rough start with Drew in the Athena cabin. But no matter _how_ many times she told them, they never believed her when she told them she already had a boyfriend.  
>It was getting tedious. Any male in sight, that the Plastic Bags hadn't claimed, that was, were "fair game". Gods, it was like a war to Annabeth. No, war would have been much simpler than this. War was all strategy; it could be mapped out and carefully calculated with a plan of attack. But this, this nonsense was like walking into a minefield blindfolded. Or an ocean filled with anti-submarine bombs like in Finding Nemo. Percy made her watch it.<br>This day was no different than the last. Her day trudged on, and while she adored her classes and teachers, the people in it were another story. Alyssa tried to set her up with someone again. This time it was Brian, a poor acne ridden somewhat awkward boy in her architecture class. He was actually a sweetheart, but no matter how many times she pointed out her already taken status, it resulted in rolled eyes and muttered "sure she does". It took everything in Annabeth not to punch her square in her surgically altered nose or stab her in the foot, but this time she wouldn't be a scared seven year old.  
>The end of the day finally rolled around. The rapid sound of closing lockers tapered off as people poured out of the double doors leading to the parking lot. Annabeth grabbed her books and slung them into her bag, instantly grateful that years of training prepared her for the weight that pressed down in her spine and shoved her shoulder into a slouch. Who knew school required so much strength. She speed walked out the door, flawlessly joining the flow of people. Her old converses scraped down the concrete steps and just as she was about to be free, the same nasally voice rang out from the bottom of the steps.<br>"Look, it's Fishy Girl." Cackles followed immediately. Her clique was with her. Typical.  
>Fishy Girl had come from her necklace. All her beads from her years at camp still hung around her neck, but the one thing that Alyssa seemed to care about was her red coral pendant. Percy had given it to her, and she loved it, so no matter what, she refused to take it off. To be honest, the first time she had been called Fishy Girl, she had to stop herself from laughing.<br>_Fishy Girl and Seaweed Brain_.  
>Plastic Bag number one broke her out of her thoughts. "God," <em>gods<em>, Annabeth automatically corrected, "are you even listening? This is why no one will go out with you. I've been trying so hard. I just want what's best for you, Annie." Her voice turned sickeningly sweet at the end. The familiar flash in her eyes marred her candied words. They reminded her of Clarisse, before she had gotten to know her. They were both nasty. Unlike Alyssa though, at least Clarisse had some redeeming qualities; she cared about her friends, and she was fiercely loyal. Annebeth was pretty sure Alyssa would sell her "friends" out for another set of her fake nails.  
>Before she could respond she was cut off, everyone's eyes following as an old fashioned corvette swerved into the lot of the school. It came to a screeching halt. There was no noise.<br>The door opened. Who came out sent Annabeth's heart racing.  
>Percy. She hadn't seen him in weeks, only speaking briefly over Iris messages. Maybe it was her imagination, but he always managed to look better than the last time she had seen him. He hadn't gotten any tanner, but there was a subtle air about him that seemed more relaxed than he normally was.<br>Percy made his way around the front of the car to lean against the passenger door. His eyes seemed somewhat calculating as he scammed the people who stared back at him, frozen. Once his eyes met Annabeth's his sea-green eyes lit up and his signature mischievous smirk appeared full force. She grinned back.  
>Beside her, Alyssa was muttering under her breath, her drones echoing her. "Oh my god. Oh my god."<br>Annabeth held up a finger to tell Percy she would take a second. He simple smirked again and gestured for her to continue, obviously seeing what was happening.  
>She turned to the witch. "<em>That<em> over there is my boyfriend. And you don't want what's best for me, Alyssa. I already have it."  
>With that she turned and walked straight over to Percy, ignoring the whispers and stares around her. For the first time, she didn't look back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written anything in forever, and when one of my friends sent me a headcanon, I couldn't pass it up, no matter how short it ended up being.<strong>

**"Once. Percy drove to Annabeth's mortal school to pick her up. Annabeth was happy to see him, but truthfully, the part she most enjoyed was seeing the dumbstruck looks on the popular girls' faces, at the quiet realisation that the shy, quiet, nerdy blonde actually hadn't been lying about having a boyfriend when they'd tried to set her up with the most disgusting kid in school."**

**I take no credit for this headcanon but I'm not exactly sure whom I should credit so...**

**As always, thanks to my good friend zoetat (who's writing a PJO story btw, if you're interested), who never fails to give me ideas.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-ImpossibleSociety**


End file.
